Final Fantasy X2: Forgiveness
by FanFicWriter 9750
Summary: Rikku saw him for the first time in four and a half years when she and the Gullwings went to Djose Temple. They both have feelings for each other but can Rikku forgive him for what happened between them four and a half years ago?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of the characters.

A/N: This is my first story so if you review then be nice. I'll accept constructive criticism but mean reviews won't do either of us any good.

* * *

Final Fantasy X-2:  
Forgiveness

Prologue

Rikku had come to the Moonflow to clear her head; something had been bugging her since she first saw him again. It was getting colder so she lit a campfire. As Rikku looked out across the Moonflow she heard a voice.

"Rikku?" She turned and saw a figure walking towards her. As it came closer she was able to make out that it was a man and she soon realised who it was. She stood up and began to walk away from him. "Rikku, wait!" He caught up to her and turned her around. He brushed his lips against hers. Rikku soon broke the kiss, although she enjoyed it, "No. I can never forgive you for what you did. And I can never go through it again."

She ran with tears coming to her eyes. He was left standing there. As Rikku's campfire began to die down he walked away.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Please review and I'll post the first chapter soon!

Next Chapter: Old Memories


	2. Chapter 1: Old Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of the characters.

A/N: The parts of the chapter that are italicised are Rikku's memories. They are set before Final Fantasy X and on Bikanel Island so the speech in her memories is Al Bhed. The parts of the story that are bold and in brackets are the translations.

* * *

Final Fantasy X-2:  
Forgiveness

Chapter 1:  
Old Memories

* * *

_6 years ago..._

_Rikku sat on her balcony reading a book on learning basic Spiran. "Hello, my name is Rikku. I am an Al Bhed. I live on Bikanel Island." Rikku was quite proud of herself.  
"Yna oui dymgehk du ouincamv?" **(****Translation:**** Are you talking to yourself?)** Rikku got a shock when the voice broke the silence and she fell off the balcony.  
"Uffea…" **(****Translation:**** Owwie…) **He chuckled and went to help her up. "Fryd myhkiyka fana oui cbaygehk ib drana?" **(****Translation:**** What language were you speaking up there?)** "E's daylrehk socamv Cbenyh cu dryd E lyh dymg du so luiceh." **(****Translation:**** I'm teaching myself Spiran so that I can talk to my cousin.) **She shook the sand off her clothes. "Tu oui meja drana?" **(****Translation:**** Do you live there?)  
**"Oac." **(****Translation:**** Yes)**  
"Ur, cu oui'na Cid'c kenm?" **(****Translation:**** Oh, so you're Cid's girl?)**  
"E ryja y hysa." **(****Translation:**** I have a name.)**  
"Yht dryd ec?" **(****Translation:**** And that is?)**  
"Rikku. Fryd'c ouin hysa?" **(****Translation:**** Rikku. What's your name?)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Rikku slowly opened her eyes and got out of bed. All of her dreams had been about him since that night on the Moonflow. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Her thoughts went from how she should just forget about him because he broke her heart to how caring and kind he is. This went on and on so Rikku was never focused. The Gullwings had lost three spheres to other sphere hunters in one week. She left her room to find something to eat. She sat down with Yuna and Paine and practically inhaled her breakfast. "Whoa, slow down! You'll give yourself indigestion!" Yuna chided. Rikku took no notice and left to get a shower. "What's wrong with her?" Yuna asked. "What's right with her recently." Paine replied.  
"What do you mean?"  
"All she's done for about a week now is wake up, eat food, shower and then lie on the deck for hours. She won't talk or move."  
"I'll try and talk to her."  
"There's no point. Besides, I like having a bit of silence for once." With that Paine cleaned up the dishes and Yuna went to look for Rikku.

* * *

_5 years ago..._

_"Rao, Cid'c kenm!" **(****Translation:**** Hey, Cid's girl!) **Rikku turned around knowing who it was. He was the only person who called her that._  
_"E ryja y hysa." **(****Translation:**** I have a name.) **That was her way of saying 'Hi.' to him._  
_"Yna oui tuehk yhodrehk duhekrd?" **(****Translation:**** Are you doing anything tonight?)**_  
_"Hu. Fro?" **(****Translation:**** No. Why?)  
**"Famm E fyc fuhtanehk ev oui fyhdat du ku du drec __haf nacdyinyhd__ fedr sa...". **(****Translation:**** Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to this new restaurant with me...)**__ "Yc ouin... tyda" He turned red. **(****Translation:**** As your... date?)**_  
_" Ir... Oayr." **(****Translation:**** Uh… Yeah.) **And she went red as well. 'Tet ra zicd ycg sa uid?' **(****Translation:**** Did he just ask me out?) **She had a huge crush on him and hoped that he would ask her out. "Famm?" **(****Translation:**** Well?) **It was then she realised she hadn't answered yet. She couldn't. 'Cyo cusadrehk!' **(****Translation:**** Say something!)**"Oayr. E't mega dryd." **(****Translation:**** Yeah. I'd like that.)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey Rikku!" Yuna had gone up to the deck to find Rikku but Paine was right. She wouldn't move. "Ummm… Rikku?" Yuna tried to get Rikku's attention but Rikku just kept staring into the morning sky. Yuna lay down next to her. "What are you looking at?" Silence. "Hey that cloud kinda looks like a shoopuff." Rikku didn't even blink. 'Okay, now I'm worried.' They lay there for ten minutes in silence before Yuna gave up. "Fine! If you want to keep yourself all bottled up then you just do that!" Yuna stormed of the deck.  
'_Finally._'

* * *

_4 and a half years ago..._

_Rikku stormed from the party. 'E ryda res!' **(****Translation:**** I hate him!) **Tears were streaming down her face. "Rikku, fyed!" **(****Translation:**** Rikku, wait!) **The young man ran towards her. "Rikku! Fyed ib!" **(****Translation:**** Rikku! Wait up!) **Rikku began running. 'E hajan fyhd du caa res ykyeh.' **(****Translation:**** I never want to see him again.) **She felt a hand on her shoulder. She had forgotten how fast he was. "Cdub, E lyh aqbmyeh." **(****Translation:**** Stop, I can explain.)**_  
_"Ug drah. Fro fyc dryd cmid'c duhkia tufh ouin drnuyd!?" **(****Translation:**** Ok then. Why was that slut's tongue down your throat!?)  
**"Oui'na nekrd. Cra ec y cmid. Cra lysa ib du sa yht zicd cdilg ran duhkia tufh so drnuyd." **(****Translation:**** You're right. She is a slut. She came up to me and just stuck her tongue down my throat.) **Rikku completely ignored him. "E uhmo ryja aoac vun oui. E muja oui..." **(****Translation:**** I only have eyes for you. I love you…)** For a second there was silence. "Oui fryd?" **(****Translation:**** You what?)**_  
_"E muja oui Rikku." **(****Translation:**** I love you Rikku.) **He leant closer to her and kissed her._

* * *

Rikku's eyes slowly fluttered open. She had fallen asleep. She looked around and saw that the Celsius was close to Luca. '_I completely forgot! Blitzball season starts again today!_' Yuna walked out onto the deck. "Aren't you going to change?" At first Rikku was clueless. Change? Why would she need to change? But then she remembered. They were the opening act. Rikku ran past Yuna and went straight to her room.

Their performance of 'Real Emotion' was met with a thunderous applause. Yuna sang lead while Rikku and Paine sang backup. Music was becoming much more popular in Spira and new bands were popping up all over the place. Rikku had forgotten how much she loved performing. It took her mind off him, for a while. The Luca Goers were up against last year's champions, the Besaid Aurochs. Tidus lead the team to victory last year and was hoping to do so again. The final score was 4-2 to the Besaid Aurochs. After the game, the Aurochs and the Gullwings celebrated. Rikku just sat in the corner lost in thoughts of him.

* * *

_4 years ago..._

_The young man led Rikku by the hand to the oasis on Bikanel, "Rikku, E ryja cusadrehk du keja oui." **(****Translation:**** I have something to give you.)** He reached into his pocket and brought out a small box. He opened it and inside was a necklace with half of a heart locket. "Rymv y mulgad?" **(****Translation:**** Half a locket?)** "Rana."** (****Translation:**** Here.)** He pulled out the other half and put them together. There was writing on each half of the locket and when they were put together they spelt 'Dukadran Vunajan.' **(****Translation:**** Together Forever.) **"Zicd cusadrehk du nasaspan sa po." **(****Translation:**** Just something to remember me by.)  
**"Fryd tu oui sayh nasaspan oui?" **(****Translation:**** What do you mean remember you?) **He looked down to the sand and sighed. There was a long silence. It felt like an eternity. "E's mayjehk." **(****Translation:**** I'm leaving.)  
**"Fr-fryd?" **(****Translation:**** Wh-what?)**_

* * *

Rikku woke up, still in her clothes from the night before. She stood up and gave a long yawn. She then realised that she was still in her Songstress outfit. Then everything from the night before came back to her. Including her dream. Tears were brought to her eyes when she remembered the end of that night. She wiped the tears from her face and went to wash up.

'_That's it! I can't have my head stuck in the past anymore. He broke my heart that night and never even apologised. I have to move on and focus on the present. But… I love him..._'

* * *

A/N: First chapter up! Sorry it took so long! I'll try and update whenever I can. Please review!

Next Chapter: How He Broke Her Heart


End file.
